Cravings
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Leon never lets anything get to him, nor Ashley. They’re best friends, and lovers. Love… can lead to certain results…


**Title**: Cravings

**Chapter**: (If I make this a multichapter story, than this will be named) Only 4 more months to go…

**Summary**: Leon never lets anything get to him, nor Ashley. They're best friends, and lovers. Love… can lead to certain results…

**Pairing**: LeonxAshley

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: what's worse than zombies? Pregnant women AND zombies.

**A/N**: My best knowledge of RE4 is what Mr. Blastebird from Deviantart told me: killing zombies with a bullet straight between the eyes, and that Leon only one time says: "Stand back, Ashley".

So forgive me if this is very OOC. This plotbunny kept staring at me and knowing plotbunnies… resistance is futile. Ms. Cookiecat? The plotbunny hunt shirt worked! #dances embarrassing little victory dance#

**A/N2**: Based on animeconvention sillyness and this pic: http:// mommy-silver . deviantart. com/art/Leon-versus-pregnancy-121530635

On with da show!

---

Leon.

Big, strong, though guy. (according to Ashley)

No nonsense no mercy attitude.

Handsome and good looking. (according to Ashley)

Qualified to kill zombies.

Expert in killing zombies (according to Ashley)

Never lets anything get to him, nor to Ashley.

Never? (according to Ashley)

---

With a sigh he got up from the bunk. It was like, in the middle of the darn night, after a darn day of killing zombies everywhere in the world, being hunted, tormented and practically zombie-fied he fell asleep next to her already sleeping form.

Until now.

She was at it again.

'…and when you're at it… please will you get me some yoghurt dipped paprika chips? With honey-whiskey sauce?'

Women and their crazy food addictions during pregnancy.

Keeping his grumbles and nags inside, he rolled his eyes – thank the heavens she couldn't see that – and left the bunker, gently closing the door.

The first – and the last time, for that matter – that he slammed the door shut behind him, Ashley cried for hours, yelling that he didn't love her, that this was all his fault and that he had knocked her up on purpose.

Women and their crazy messed up hormones during pregnancy.

It had taken him – like what? – four hours and a lot of whispering sweet little nothings, promises, hugs and flying cups, before her sobs ended with little hick-ups, her head against his shoulder and a field of dead zombies – he had to kill his frustration and he did that in a… good way.

And if this was just the fifth month, what would labor be like? He mused to himself as he left to find this "yoghurt dipped paprika chips with honey-whiskey sauce" craving for his lady love.

With a little reminder – read: yell – from the bunk to take his guns and ammunition along as a precaution, he left to find this… disgusting something that she craved for right now. Yesterday it was cherries with chocolate and disco pop sprinkles. The day before nasi goreng with wasabi. The day before that it was salmon with whipped cream and mustard-mayonnaise.

Women…

He certainly hoped that if he would die, he would never be reincarnated as a woman. Being a woman meant hell itself. Menstruations meant that zombies found them more easily. Pregnancies meant that he would stand alone for nine months and nine months after that.

Hey… He did have his honor! Ashley wasn't allowed to set one foot on the field of battle, not even to touch a gun or knife. That was when he snapped, yelled and bitched about the kid to be raised in a safe world until she cried and promised that she would never do so again. (to take up a gun and clean it when he left to kill zombies, that is)

As he took a seat behind the wheel of his truck, his fists clenched around the wheel.

_Our kid_, he thought, _has to be raised in safety._

With his trustful guns strapped on to him, he started the car and left the underground garage. It wasn't morning yet, so he had to be swift. Zombies were all over the place…

---

For as far as the baby allowed her to – at night – she paced up and down the small bunker. Leon was gone for half an hour by now. She knew, for he had give her this watch when they found out she was pregnant.

_"Whenever I won't be back in an hour, move. Take up the guns and the car, and move. If I live, I will find you at the new location. If I'm not… I don't want to kill you…when I'm a zombie…" _

It was probably one of the most romantic things he had ever said to her. Leon wasn't the type of guy to spill his feelings, yet when he did, he did with such a passion that she got all warm and fuzzy inside. Next to that, it was the first time the baby moved. She had told him, and placed his hand on her ever growing tummy, and he had smiled and kissed her as he felt the baby kick and pound.

_"A little fighter, if you ask me."_

---

Wiping off the last remains of the zombie stuff, Leon head back to base. He had found this stupid yoghurt and paprika chips and honey sauce without whiskey – he would lecture her about alcohol and babies back at base.

He was exhausted. _Baby and Babe… that ought to keep me going…_ musing to himself he begun singing little nursery rhymes, his mother sang for him when he was a little boy. Silly, how one can remember so much when a baby is on the way.

---

One hour had passed. Ashley sat on the small bunk, waiting for Leon's return. His watch beeped, alarming her. She should have taken preparations and left. Yet, there was this stupid feeling that said she should stay. Leon wasn't back yet.

What am I? getting all soft by now? But what if I move… and Leon gets hurt in searching for me? Than he won't ever be able to hold his baby.

Soft sounds alerted her. Sounds she knew all too well. As she turned her head to the closed door, she knew she was locked in.

This wasn't Leon coming home.

These were zombies.

---

How could this have happened? The garage door was open.

Leaving the car outside the bunker, Leon locked and loaded his gun, ready for the fight coming up.

Normally – since Ashley's pregnancy that is – he would have tiptoed in, killed all zombies so skillfully that Ashley slept through it all and cleaned the place before she would wake up.

Now he barged in, killing and firing at will. Whatever had claimed him, it had driven him mad with a fury to take down his foes. Bullet after bullet left the barrels of his guns, he emptied the magazines and replaced 'm so rapidly that it nearly surprised him and kept firing continuously.

Finally the last zombie had fallen in the garage. Now to sweep clean the rest of the place. His senses were spiked with aggression as he walked through the place and emptied his guns. One by one, their foes fell.

When it was over, the sound of guns fired echoed within his ears. His mind worked furiously, where were they? Where?

As he heard the sound of footfall rapidly closing in, he turned, ready to fire, where it not for this weight crashing into him. It screamed and cried, foul stench burned in his nose and made him sick to the stomach. It held his arms pinned down, preventing him from fighting back as he was used to. Death closed in on him, and he hoped so that Ashley had left. Now he wouldn't be able to kill her, if he would become a zombie this night.

---

The sounds of the zombies had died, along with the gunfire. Whoever it was, she had to be careful. Carrying a small handgun, she left the safety of the bunker and went into the corridor, after the usual sneak-peaking behind the corners.

There was still this sound of fighting somewhere further down the corridor. Leon's voice, as he growled in the fight, the odd voices of the zombies, as they tried to best him. Leon had this distinctive growl whenever he was cornered and nearly lost.

Never thinking about herself nor the baby, she moved forward, 'Don't touch my guy!' she fired a couple of rounds, before she had the attention of the zombies. Than she emptied her guns. A total of four zombies fell, before she got a visual on Leon.

'Leon!' it was more of a sob than his name that left her lips, as she threw kneeled next to him, 'what happened? You're bleeding! '

Leon checked his injuries as he sat up, 'nah, that's nothing, babe.' and he placed his hand on her tummy, 'how's our baby?'

'babe? nothing?!' checking on his injuries, Ashley nearly went furious, 'Mister, you nearly died here!'

Whatever had claimed him, hearing her voice, seeing her presence and being close to her, had let him go by now. She was yelling at him, so she was alive. A bloodstained hand covered her lips, silencing her, 'you can do all the yelling and screaming you want, after we've moved. You and the baby come first. I'm second place.'

With that he grabbed her by the shoulder, 'get your things,' and helped her pack, 'your yoghurt dipped whatever is in the car.'

All the while she kept surprisingly silent. For the past four weeks she had muttered whenever he came "home" bleeding. Now she held her tongue; her face however did not.

The yoghurt dipped paprika chips with honey sauce was forgotten.

---

Several hours later, in a safer place…

For once, it was nice to hear her muttering about him not being careful in battle, about him taking too many risks, about him being reckless. Calloused fingers had bandaged him, early in that morning, and she nearly turned him into a mummy, before he smiled and kissed her.

Than he placed his ear on her tummy and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, 'will you keep quiet, for I'm talking to my daughter here.'

Flabbergasted, she had stared at him, before her face became angelic and she stroke his head.

'Yes? You're going to be the best zombie-killer alive? And the most beautiful? I'm gonna teach you all of my tricks and momma's gonna do the same. Than the three of us will safe the world!'

Than he pulled her into his lap and held her close, basking in her warmth, enjoying her scent and loving her heartbeat. It was good to hear her giggle, to hold her and to feel the baby bounce around in her tummy.

It meant that they were alive.

He had to protect his angels, he thought, as the sun rose above the horizon. As soon as the sun touched her, he noticed that she was asleep. Gently shifted, so he would block out the sun and let her sleep. She needed to sleep, for the sake of their baby.

For the first time in months, he felt life was worth living.

He loved 'm both. He would do anything for them.

Even if it meant getting smoked salmon in chocolate-cherry sauce in the middle of the night.

---

owari


End file.
